El Fornicador
by Hinaluna
Summary: Hay dos tipos de vida, que conforman dos tipos de personas… Primero; los que viven del amor. Segundo; los que viven de los placeres. Pareja Principal: NaruHina.
1. El Libro

Hay dos tipos de vida, que conforman dos tipos de personas…

Primero; los que viven del amor.

Segundo; los que viven de los placeres.

Los que viven del amor, duermen solos. Porque aun esperan a su amor.

Y en el piso treinta de la torre Kagaito, entre las nubes terciopelo coloreadas por los tonos indescifrables del amanecer, se columpiaban los rayos de sol hasta la cama de Hinata, en donde yacía boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el almohadón de plumas y la otra mano acariciando la parte vacía de la cama matrimonial.

¿Siempre yacerá vacía? Esa puede ser la pregunta de las persona que viven de amor… por que se sienten solitarios, aunque su alma este en calma.

Suspiró cansada mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba entrever esos ojos cansados y unos labios resecos que aun así no quitaban la belleza de tales rasgos que los rayos de luz se adormecieron en su tez. Las mejillas parecieron haber sido cubiertas por una capa de polvos mágicos, ya que era la única parte de la chica que se sumergía bajo un tierno rosa pastel dejando más allá pasar a ser el blanco marfil que conocía como piel.

Miró hacia la ventana desde el piso 22 de un buen apartamento, podía incorporarse y loar todo Tokio tan solo en bata de dormir. Pero ya lo había hecho varias veces y eso no reconfortaba su corazón.

Los que viven de Placer… duermen entre placeres y siempre despiertan acompañados.

Se escuchó otro gemido que conformó toda la habitación, y es que la sucesión de pequeños chillidos de la chica parecía no mermar nunca más.

-Na-na-naruto –pudo formar su nombre en un último momento mientras se agarraba de su espalda y su boca se abría para dejar pasar bocanadas de aire descontrolados, que parecían frenéticos suspiros de placer.

Y en una última estocada Sakura cayo rendida, mientras el joven no tan cansado como ella la paso a su lado ya fastidiado por el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

La muchacha lo miró mientras se incorporaba, la espalda pétrea y espectacular de él se dejo entrever entre las gotas de sudor que delineaban su cuerpo, se mordió un labio. Ella había escuchado hablar de él, pero no sabia si debía creerle a sus amigas cuando habían dicho que era bueno en la cama.

Ahora, Sakura sabia que afirmar. Naruto era lo que el titulo lo llamaba, un fornicador… y de primera.

Hinata dio varias vueltas en su cama.

Ella no era el tipo de chicas que auyentaba a los hombres, más bien la desmesurada belleza de su rostro y el increible –y envidiable, para las mujeres- cuerpo de Hinata, hacia que hasta sus propios compañeros de trabajo la quisiesen llevarsela a su cama.

Pero ella se hacia respetar, y a su parecer. Nunca en su vida tendria sexo… por que para ella era solo saciar las necesidades animales. Ella por su parte lo llamaba como solia escucharlo, hacer el amor porque es unirse cuerpo a cuerpo con quien deseas.

Tal vez era demasiado conservadora en esa tipo de conversaciones. Pero ella sabia hacerse respetar…

Y no dejaría que ningún idiota faltase esa moral que se impuso en su cabeza.

Refunfuño cuantas veces quiso pero cuando miró el reloj que marcaba las 9:00. Dio un alarido mientras se levantaba corriendo y se dirigía al baño en un santiamén. A las 9:30 debía estar en la Tokio Tower, en donde ella ejercía el papel de secretaria del magnate de la compañía editora Namikase.

Y por un momento blasfemó contra el agua helada de la ducha, mientras recordaba que debía estar serena para la junta que habría en la mañana.

Y es que como siempre, las personas que creen en el amor son optimistas. Y eso los hace perseverar.

- ¿Vendrás Mañana? –preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba un vaso de agua sin tapar su desnudes.

Naruto no respondió más bien subió el cierre del pantalón sin mediar un gesto posible tomo la camisa que aun estaba tirada en el suelo y mientras se la abotonaba agarró las llaves de su carro.

- Naruto te estoy preguntando algo –repitió la joven- ¡Bueno! Si no me quieres contestar después de lo que tuvimos, esta bien.

- ¿De lo que tuvimos? –una ceja se encarnizo en el rostro de Naruto- lo único que tuvimos fue sexo.

- Pe-pero –Sakura se molestó- Bien entonces sal de mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? –Naruto dejo una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.

- ¡Pues bien lárgate! –sentenció descolocada.

Y es que él era el mas vivo ejemplo de los que viven de placer, están tan acostumbrados a su vida que si esta se caduca morirían de soledad.

Vivir de amor, es vivir en una soledad momentánea

Vivir de placer, es estar rodeado de placeres efímeros.

¿Entonces…?

Un libro… puede unir dos mundos distintos ¿Podrá?

Y usted… ¿A que mundo perteneces?

**El libro**

_ Son las palabras las especialistas en contarte en desvelo lo que siento_

El paraguas se abrió en un sonido ronco que lleno todo el pasillo, mientras las gotas gruesas y cristalinas golpearon la tela permeable del mismo, haciendo resonar una melodía tosca.

Hinata miró la calla abrumada de carros, mientras la lluvia que se precipitaba de manera vertical y violenta. Aquellas torrenciales que mojaban todo a su antojo y además que dejaban al piso encharcado. Por su parte Hinata tan solo bufo molesta se miró los tacones de aguja, la camisa blanca de corte en "V" que dejaba notar las descripción de su cuerpo sin dejar de ser elegante y la cernida falda de sastre que se combinaba por su tono beiche.

Se ocultó bajo el paraguas mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible que les permitiese los tacones. La lluvia daba gironés a su mano como tratando de desprenderle el paraguas y en un momento su maletín quedo engarzado en una reja.

Sin duda este no es mi día -concluyó la chica mientras miraba el reloj, llegaría cinco minutos tardes. Cinco valiosos minutos en donde pudo tomar un café negro, relajar sus piernas, secar su ropa y le quedaba tiempo de sobra para releer y buscar en su mente la presentación de su nuevo libro.

Se sonrojó y es que no era para menos, ella era muy púdica en esas cosas. Pero el libro era una mera exquisitez, la manera en que describía los sentimientos, era una realidad del hombre de hoy en día. Y mientras más líneas pudo leer ella más sentía que el autor tenía cierto sentido filósofo, sabio oculto bajo el vocablo poético de un desdeñado hombre que nunca ha encontrado el amor.

Era algo muy tachado, pero sin duda un fornicador, hombre de las mil camas, amante de amantes nunca podría encontrar al amor verdadero ¿Qué pasaría cuando envejeciera? ¿Qué pasaría cuando su mirada que dejaba a miles a sus pies, se aguara con los años? Esa era la pregunta que se formulo cientos de veces Dantes –el protagonista de la obra- y nunca obtuvo respuesta. Acostumbrado a vivir el momento… y no pensar en el futuro.

Por eso había escogido el libro titulado El Fornicador, aunque por raro que fuese una obra anónima que podía acaparar en los más vendidos –ella resopló- sin aunar que estaba acostumbrada a que el sexo vendiera.

Pero algo más que solo eso, se ocultaba entre líneas una moraleja.

Se sintió orgullosa de saber cada línea del cuento, a si por fin podría sorprender a su jefe. Minato era un hombre muy ocupado y en el mayor indicio de interés significa su puesto asegurado en la compañía.

Un momento a otro piso el charco, su zapato se resbaló por la superficie plana y mojada y sintió que se iba hacia atrás. En ese instante maldecid a todos, ahora además de llegar tarde estaría sucia.

Pero unas manos la agarraron por la cintura. Antes de sentir el asfalto en su pelvis.

- ¡Ey! –exclamó una voz divertida y sensual- Cuidado… se puede caer.

Y aunque la voz lo dijo con el menor asomo de sarcasmo, solo tratando de agradar a la hermosa señorita que poseía entre manos ella tan solo chirrió los dientes pensando que se había topado con otro ególatra de los que nadie quiere ver ni en pintura. Pero cuando ya estuvo incorpora se quedo sin habla, algo en el jovenzuelo le parecía conocido ¿Pero que? Se interrogó más que interesada.

- Si ya lo creo –concluyó Hinata que para su sorpresa sonó desdeñosa y antipática. Se quedo para en el cruce mientras levantaba la mano para tomar un taxi.

- ¿Y que hace un mujer tan hermosa tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo? –indagó el joven rubio que sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, y es que la chica se hubiese visto –para él- realmente deseable si no fuese por la arruga que cruzo por su frente cuando dijo eso.

- ¿Arrastrarme? –sus ojos centellaron. Le miró de arriba abajo- No se meta donde no lo llamaron.

- La hubiese dejado caer –comentó divertido.

- Hubiese sido poco caballero –replicó amargada.

- ¡Hmp! Usted esta siendo poco cortes –punteó el ojos azules.

- Por que usted hace comentarios poco corteses –la ceja de ella se enarcó mientras el sonrió, algo de esa mujer le agradaba de manera casi exorbitante y por su cabeza pasaron muchas ideas pero la primera de todas, era llevarla a la cama. Además la observó de manera descarada no estaba nada mal.

Hinata se sintió ofendida cuando la mirada de él prácticamente la desnudo, más bien dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y de nuevo llamó un Taxi con la mano, pero fue tan inútil como la otra vez. Estos pasaron sin el menor asomo de detenerse.

- ¿Quiere que la lleve? –inquirió el chico mientra se acercaba más hacia ella.

- ¿A dónde? ¿A su cama? –Hinata no sintió enrojecerse al decir eso. Pero por dentro se blasfemó por ser tan directa. El chico sonrió maravillosamente, dejando entre ver esos dientes blancos y perfectos.

- Si usted lo desea –hizo una seña desmesurada. Allí si el sonrojó se apoderó de Hinata nunca pensó que este hombre fuese tan descarado, parpadeó varias veces.

- Pervertido –susurró para si misma mientras llamaba de nuevo a un taxi.

- Usted se lo pierde –él se encogió de hombros mientras en un silbido que dio al aire dos taxis se estacionaron al frente de ellos, él sonrió con petulancia mientras una ceja se alzaba como tratando de dar una enseñanza- Así es como se hace.

Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, Hinata por su parte se quedo parada en la acera con el paraguas a medio volar y sus ojos en la espalda del extraño hombre, que siguió hasta parar frente a un Audi, que se supo que era su carro.

Hinata entro al Taxi más que confundida, Un millonario, pervertido, que se me hace conocido, petulante y ególatra Negó con la mirada.

- ¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó el hombre que la miró fijando sus ojos en su la camisa mojada de ella que hacia revelar un escote rosa claro. Hinata se aconjonó y se tapo con su maletín disimuladamente.

- Calle 7, la Tokio Tower –el taxista afirmó y dirigió su mirada a la calle.

De nuevo se fijó al cruzar en el lugar vació en donde antes estaba el mejor ejemplar de carro, un Audi rojo brillante que haría babear hasta a su jefe. Entonces frunció el ceño.

¡Ey! Ese chico se parece a mi jefe

Naruto se sentó en su silla de cuero, paso sus manos acariciando tan lisa tela que además de acochada era suave. Y el olor que desprendía era agradable.

Miró de nuevo la oficina de su padre, aquella sala gigantesca. Que tenía un lobby para si sola, con dos sillas de cuero, alfombra de terciopelo, luces graduadas, mesa de cristal y el piso de madre que brillaba por ser pulido todos los fines de semana.

Pero lo que mas le encantaba era el techo alto y las ventanas panorámicas que se extendía desde el piso hasta la plataforma que servían como techo.

La vista no era más que esplendida, se podía ver el parque de Oriwua, con sus miles de cerezos y el reposado y sosegado lago de color verdoso que se combinaba con un puente Zen color rojo vivo que se perdía entre las azaleas y los biombos, sin contar las orquídeas blancas.

Más la ciudad fructífera, recordaba que cuando niño siempre le gusto quedarse hasta noche en la oficina, por que el cielo se coloreaba de un azul casi bordeando al negro y los edificios se vestían con sus mejores luces, los pósteres se movían y tintineaban entre llamativas propagandas colorida. Mientras que los carros pasaban rápidamente dejando una estela de luz amarillenta.

Era una metrópolis, una exquisita metrópolis que era bella al loarla.

- Bien –Naruto reubicó unos papeles mientras agarraba su bolígrafo para firmar algunas cartas del consejo. Cuando la puerta de madera de abeto se abrió dejando pasar la figura de Kiba que lo miraba lejano- ¿Kiba? ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¡Señor! La señorita Sakura le ha dejado un mensaje por la contestadota –dicho esto Kiba caminó hasta quedar cerca de su amigo de infancia –por que él y Naruto eran confidentes desde que tenia memoria- También ciertas encomiendas de algunas jovencitas que dejan mensajes a la secretaria. Dos invitaciones textuales, tres a voz y una encomienda.

- Gracias Kiba –dijo Naruto mientras le daba al botón rojo para oír los mensajes, pero trato de no reír ante el mensaje "¡Naruto eres un bastardo! Ojala te pudras… Te odio" y desde allí solo se escucho el colgar del teléfono- Mujeres –dijo ya sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Señor Yuki-san dijo: "Espero no verte en la calle por que seguro te mato" –Kiba tragó saliva pero vio que Naruto ni se inmutó siguió firmando cartas- Anko-san "Bastardo, eres un bastardo" Y más bastardo… -se quedo en silencio mientras pasa la otra nota- Sori-san "¿Crees que soy puta? Maldito" –se paso la manó por la frente- Eso es todo…

- ¿Recados e invitaciones? –preguntó Naruto con una normalidad que aturdió a Kiba.

- Si una de la señorita Ukio, otra de Kurenai –las dejo en la mesa- Karin también dice que si la acompañaras en su entrevista y cena de mañana –dejo un suspiro cansado- ah si ¡Casi lo olvido estas llaves de la 3-4 B de Nadako-san –se quedo en silencio mientras Naruto agarraba las llaves y las metía en un compartimento de su escritorio- Señor ¿Seguro que esas chicas no están molestas?

- ¡Vamos Kiba! No has escuchado esto "Fragilidad, tienes nombre de mujer" –ríe- ese francés tenia mucha razón, esas chicas me han dicho lo mismo siete veces ya la verdad es que estoy cansado de su misma tarantela.

- ¡Bueno solo decía! –se disculpó Kiba- ¿Arreglo todo para la conferencia señor?

- Si claro Kiba, arréglalo ¡Vaya! Y gracias por todo –dijo Naruto mientras releía unos documentos

Kiba rodeó los ojos, todos los días eran los mismo ¿Acaso no se cansaba?

Hinata se sentó en la silla de plástico de su cubículo, suspiró cansada mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y habría el maletín.

Estaba agotada y además sus mejillas estaban frías de tanta lluvia.

Saco el manuscrito del libro, y leyó el titulo y el "anónimo" en vez del nombre del autor. Negó…

Que desperdicio, tan buena obra y la dejo en anónimo -abrió una pagina mientras el titulo aun dejaba sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¿El fornicador? Menudo titulo tengo que protagonizar

Y cuando se paró en cierta frase que le encantaba la leyó con una sonrisa en la boca y un buen sabor en la lengua.

"Aquí estoy, bajo la luna marfileña. Por favor… si estas tu allí abre las puertas de tu ventana, solo para verte una vez. Por que por primera vez mi corazón solo pide tu rostro cuando antes mis deseos pedían tu cuerpo"

Una sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de Hinata Ojala, todos pidieran rostros y el cuerpo viniera engarzado en el amor… así los deseos no serian tan necesitados, si no el amor


	2. Realidad

**Realidad**

* * *

¿Por que la vida se divide en tantos mundos? ¿No seria más sencillo solo ser tú?

La vida siempre se divide en varios mundos, es algo irremediable que el ser humano ha aceptado desde los comienzos de los primeros siglos.

Somos así, excluyentes. Porque estos mundos realmente no existen, todos vemos la misma cosa en un mismo lugar.

Pero aun así encasillamos la vida en mundos como las sociedades, los estatus, la fama, el amor y hasta la forma de pensar.

Entonces, la vida siempre estará llena de pequeños mundos, ¿Cada cabeza será un mundo nuevo? ¿Cada pensamiento forjara una nueva vida? ¿Los destinos están ligados a un estatus? ¿Una moneda de más me podrá decir si mi mundo es distinto al de otro?

Hinata una vez escribió esto, cuando tan solo tenía diez años-cuando más joven se es más ojos tienes para ver las cosas- ella no fue una joven millonaria, lo que sufrió fue el sudor combinado con la sangre y el llanto. "Si tu mundo es tan bizarro al mío, ¿por qué entonces vez lo que mis ojos observan este mismo instante? ¿Sera que tu mirada se encuentra en mi mundo? ¿o yo estoy bordeando con mis dedos el tuyo? Pues no entiendo Sasuke, aun sigo sintiendo que tu mundo es tan igual… al mío"

Algunas mentes no cambian, tal vez. Hinata sigue sintiendo que el mundo rico y el pobre son tan iguales y poco distintivos, los lujos son innecesarios, no tanto como la comida que te mantuvo ligado a la vida, cuando mueras, ellos se quedaran en la tierra cuando tu alma yacerá en otra parte del universo.

- Es gracioso – concordó ella pensando en el ascensor- Sasuke, solía decirme: miras demasiado… por eso te engañas y dices estar en mi mundo –sonrió- ¿Aún sigo siendo tan ciega para pensar que pertenezco a su mundo? Él ahora está comprometido, él le pertenece a su compañía hotelera…él ya no es nada de mi mundo.

Se llevó el cabello tras la oreja mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

- ¿Cómo pude creer que un Uchiha pertenecía a la sociedad de una jovencita pobre y aburrida? –Concluyó con una sequeda extrema en los ojos- Toda la riqueza que ahora poseo…solo vale por mis estudios. Pero aun así no me siento estar en otro mundo, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, no he cambiado ¿Entonces si son mundos distintos, porque son a la vez tan iguales?

Se arregló el traje, esa era una de sus tantas conclusiones hacia la repugnancia de los herederos de familias adineradas. Pero como toda jovencita inteligente, sabía que esos herederos hacian que el mundo rodase. Hasta el mismo Sasuke aportaba su granito de arena a la economía no solo de Japón, si no del mundo.

Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Acaso una chica de 23 años como ella, no entendía suficientemente que ella era parte de las personas que intentaban ser ricas, tener un estatus, ser reconocidas y poder lograr tener una estabilidad social ¿Eran tan difícil entender todo eso?

Agarró su maletín con las dos manos, a medida que se atormentaba más era imposible dejar de el maletín rechinaran entre sus dedos, el cuero se fue doblando pequeñamente en sus dedos hasta al fin sentir tocar su propia piel que casi era lacerada por la punta de cuero.

- Es irónico… a final de cuentas, trabajo en la editorial más famosa de toda Japón, mi jefe es un magnate de la economía, su esposa una mujer poseedora de las mayor corporación constructora del mundo, sus familiares poseen hoteles a su nombre y su hijo es reconocido por todo el mundo "Como el futuro de Japón" –sonrió con amargura-Ese tipo de jóvenes que nacieron rodeados de diamantes, piensan que pueden ser el ombligo de todo Oriente. ¡Ja! Ni son guapos…

Y apenas pensó eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron, caminó algo vacilante aunque los tacones dieron un toque más sutil a sus pasos, se sorprendió al ver cómo era la sala de reuniones de la editorial. Nunca había permanecido allí, ya que siendo secretaria de la editora Shion –quien odiaba con toda su alma- solo servía para traer y llevar papeles, además de atender llamadas.

Dejo su maletín sobre la mesa, mientras observaba los espejos biselados, la mesa de cinco metros de palo de rosa, los asientos de cuero negro, la alfombra vinotinto combinada con suelo de madera de abedul, algunas que otras pequeñas esculturas deformes y la ventana que tenía una inmensa vista hacia las torres Uchiha. Apenas se encontró con el edificio del hotel más prestigioso de todo Japón, sus ojos se entornaron.

Se sentó al lado de una mujer que revisaba los papeles con frenesí.

- Buenos días… -susurró Hinata con una sonrisa clara-, soy Hinata Hyuuga –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Ino Yamanaka –concluyó la chica extendiendo la mano de la joven.

- ¿Yamanaka? –La voz de Hinata tartamudeo al nombrar el apellido-, de Yamanaka´s Publicite.

La rubia sonrió pequeñamente…

- Prefiero que me reconozcan únicamente por Ino –rió con facilidad mientras tomaba algunos de los papeles.

- Cuanto lo siento…- Hinata se excusó tontamente- , es que nunca pensé conocer a Ino Yamanaka.

- Tranquila, esto es un pequeño mundo. La publicidad sobre todo, nos encantan los libros frescos, nuevos y algunos que otros dramas para las novelas –se llevo el bolígrafo a la boca mientras lo mordía.

- ¡Ni lo pienses Ino! –Gritó una pelirrosa que acababa de entrar-. La televisora Joon encontrara una novela que trasmitir gracias a la editorial Namikase ¡Es una promesa!

- ¿Por qué? –carcajeó la rubia- ¿Ya te acostaste con el heredero para encontrar un dorama especial?

- ¡Ja-ja-ja! –se burló antipáticamente-, me reiré cuando me lo de a mí. Siempre los Namikase escogen las mejores tramas, y siempre las mejores tramas hacen las mejores novelas, por contraposición ¡Más inversión!

- Por favor, Naruto Namikase es un joven que se acuesta con medio Japón, tiene dinero, tiene fama, tiene mujeres ¿Por qué te querría a ti? Una frentona, de una televisora pirata…

- No te metas conmigo Ino –amenazó Sakura.

- ¡Lo siento chicas! Pero peleas acá no creo que sean del agrado del señor Namikase –trató de calmar Hinata.

- No se meta –chilló Sakura.

- Por favor Hyuuga, es un problema entre los entretenimientos –dijo amablemente Ino.

Hinata bajó la mirada algo obstinada mientras revisaba sus papeles y hacia caso omiso a los comentarios despectivos de las dos herederas. Más bien ni se sorprendió al ver entrar a Sakura, ya que últimamente la veía frecuentar la editorial ¿De verdad ella tenía un amorío con su futuro Jefe? ¿Ciertamente su Jefe era un Casanova? ¿Tendría que soportar a un "jefecito" como ese?

Suspiró, mientras no lo tuviese muy cerca y ella no dijera mucho sobre él. Todo sería una perfecta armonía.

Naruto se arregló la corbata de Cristian Dior, mientras se miraba al espejo. Desde pequeño fue siempre bien parecido, hundido en la riqueza de su apellido y consentido por los deseos de su madre. Él se pudría en dinero –como decían muchos- y aun así le daba demasiada importancia a los mundos –tal cual como Hinata.

Pero los conceptos eran distintos, para él los mundos sí existían. Era la tangente que les decía a los pobres "Este no es tu sitio" como siempre los humanos necesitan ser encasillados, como las ovejas que necesitan estar presas en un corral para entender.

Separar, como cuando un perro está enfermo se separa de sus hermanos para que no se extienda, como las pulgas que deben erradicarse quitándose al afectado para que la epidemia sucumba.

La pobreza es parecida, pero como no se puede erradicar es mejor mantenerla alejada por lo menos…

Naruto sonrió con elocuencia cuando estuvo listo mientras se amarraba los botones de las mangas y prosiguió su camino sin ver a su secretario ni un segundo.

- Veamos… -dijo revisando algunos papeles- entonces nuevas vacantes que desean pertenecer a nuestra editorial.

- Si señor –confesó Shikamaru- aunque algunas ya conocen los normativos pues trabajan ya en la editorial.

- ¿Ah, si?-Miró interesado a su amigo y compañ será ninguna de esas niñitas que han estado conmigo, no quiero tener el pasado en el presente ¿Lo sabes?

- Si, señor –Shikamaru tiró varias carpetas a la basura.

- ¿Ninguna queda? –preguntó sonriente Naruto como si triunfara en algo, parecía enorgullecerse al haberse acostado con media compañía.

- Si, señor –Shikamaru abrió el expediente- Hinata Hyuuga…

- ¿Hyuuga? –frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué el apellido no me suena conocido?

- Pues no pertenece…

- ¿No pertenece a ninguna familia con apellido? –Bufó-que clase de jovencita puede ser… si no tiene nombre, no tiene educación.

- Es una de las secretarias más efectivas señor…. Es muy inteligente.

- ¿Ah, si?-lo miró fijamente-. ¿Entonces por qué no he escuchado su nombre?

- Su padre trabajaba en una oficina de correo, ahora está jubilado.

- ¿Correos? –Rió con gracia- Sabes… Creo saber qué hacer con esta niñita pobretona.

- ¿Señor?

- Ella será mi secretaria –sonrió con elocuencia- A ver qué tan inteligente, ecuánime, educada y sobresaliente es… tenia tanto tiempo sin jugar con pobres.

- Pero señor usted dice que no se deben mezclar la mierda… con el oro – citó sin mucho pon Shikamaru.

- ¡Vamos cuando es diversión se mezcla el alcohol con el refresco!

Shikamaru bajo la mirada algo apenado, Hinata era un chica que le agradaba a toda la compañía. Era inteligente, sobresaliente, amable, cuidadosa y no estorbaba. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tan imponente como Naruto pisoteara a alguien tan fuerte como ella?

Negó al salir de la habitación…Nada bueno saldría en ese juego.

* * *

**_Gracias chicos por todos los comentarios, espero que realmente le guste este capitulo, seguire publicando cada semana que pueda (: Besines. _**


	3. Entrevista

**Entrevista**

* * *

_Confiar no es insignificante, la confianza es una virtud pero al mismo tiempo… puede hacerte caer_

"La confianza es primordial para el desarrollo emocional de una persona" –Repitió en su mente una y otra vez –"Confiar en ti; es el mayor tesoro" –afirmó con los ojos cerrados –"Confía, y aprenderás a superarte a ti misma, subestimar nunca es lo primordial, creer y tener fe te hace escalar a la cúspide del éxito"

Suspiró asediada por los nervios, sus manos parecieron tintinear entre sí, sus dientes rechinaron y su frente se nublo de sudor. Miró a su alrededor, y solo encontró el apoyo de una sonrisa extraña de Shikamaru, que lo único que causo fue un paso atrás y un titubeo de pensamientos.

Desde niña le había encantado leer, su biblioteca no había sido muy extensa pero se las arreglaba con sus vecinos y unos que otro tíos que se interesaban en exceso por ella. Hinata siempre había sido la niña favorita de los ojos de todos, excepto los de su padre. Un hombre que parecía no estar satisfecho con los logros que había conseguido su primogénita, por su propia cuenta.

Sola había aprendido a conseguir reconocimiento, ella había tenido que aclarar el cielo de su hermana, ocuparse de su casa, ayudar a su padre y estar al tanto del estado mental de su madre. Todo en un mismo paquete, que al final no fue agradecido, había madurado a los diez años, sufrió de violencia, robos, decepciones, calumnias, violaciones. Pero aun así su mente estaba inquebrantable, o eso parecía. Callada se tragó toda la vida, en absoluto silencio.

Pero su tacón resonó en la oficina de su jefe, se sintió vencida. Recordó, como una película del tiempo, todas sus memorias se acapararon en su sien, atormentando su mente por segundos. Se sintió como una niña pequeña, indefensa ante la omnipotencia y magnitud de la situación, allí estaba el escritorio de caoba, la habitación gigantesca decorada de elegantes colores sobrios, ventanas panorámicas que obtenían la mejor vista de Tokio y asientos de cuero, todo en un solo lugar, como si fuese fácil reunir todos esos requisitos solo para la oficina de un editor.

Era un ambiente sobrio, impecable y ordenado. Los muebles de cuero los habían posicionado rodeando una mesa de cristal de forma oblicua, algunos decorativos para el sobrio vidrio azulado que la decoraba, un verde perico convino con una lagrima deforme fucsia, un plato blanco que servía de aperitivos y chocolates y unas que otras revistas de meses anteriores.

Las plantas le daban un ambiente más cálido a la oficina, jugando con los colores sombríos y dándole un toque más natural y colorido a las ventanas, armonizando y jugando entre una jungla de flores y una arboleda de edificios.

Pero lo que más resalto en todo el panorama era la mesa de caoba combinada por la silla de cuero negro central, una cajita de tabacos, una pequeña escultura, papeles revueltos en carpetas de vinilo y un bolígrafo de plata que le daba un toque final a la mesa del editor.

Naruto por su parte quiso soltar una risotada al verla entrar, pero solo frunció el ceño tratando de controlar la gracia que le hacia el asunto, se tomo todo el tiempo posible para escudriñar las blancas piernas de ella, lisas, claras, perfectas y largas. Tal cual como les encantaban.

Bajo la mirada haciéndose el desinteresado, ella aun no caía en cuenta quien era él. Miró los papeles uno y otra vez como tratando de descifrar algo entre ellos, pero solo estupideces se le vinieron a la mente, una tras otra, y por un instante sintió que sus labios formaron una sonrisa que se podía convertirse en una carcajada Cuando hablaba de divertirme era sarcásticamente, no sabía que hablaría en la mejor forma de la palabra Miró de nuevo a Hinata No parecía ser una niñita pobre… como dicen las apariencias engañan

Hinata suspiró, ¿De verdad ella estaba lista para este tipo de trabajo? Por un momento se sintió aturdida por tantos lujos ¿Cuánto dinero había gastado su jefe para solo amueblar su oficina?

Pero cuando decidió enfrentar la mirada de su mayor, le cayó un balde de agua fría ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hace este tipo acá? Pero cuando vio la ceja alzada de él, cayó en cuenta de la verdad ¡Es mi jefe!

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-Si, señor –contestó Hinata blanca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Se sienta o piensa salir? –inquirió ahora dedicándole una mirada sarcástica.

Genial, no conseguiré este trabajo ni aunque fuese la mejor editora de Tokio, me odia… Hinata tragó saliva y caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse dando una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Nombre? –Naruto bajo la mirada a los papeles.

- Hyuuga, Hinata –respondió.

- ¿Edad?

- Veinticinco.

- ¿Dónde reside?

- En Tokio, en el barrio de Osaka.

- ¿Osaka? –la miró por un minuto, para luego prestar atención a su bolígrafo- Interesante; ¿Curriculum?

Hinata lo posó suavemente en la mesa.

- ¿Qué estudio?

- Literatura.

- ¿En dónde?

- En Joun, la universidad central de Joun.

Afirmó mientras ojeaba el curriculum.

- ¿Su trabajo?

- Ya he trabajado aquí, soy la secretaria de la señorita Shion… pero he querido subir un escalón más.

- ¿Ser editora? –dijo burlón.

- Exacto.

- ¿En qué trabaja últimamente?

- En la corrección de un manuscrito de la compañía.

- ¿Nombre? –suspiró cansado.

- El fornicador –convivió apenada.

- ¿Ah, si? –sonrió- Interesante. ¿Por qué escogió ese manuscrito?

- Se me fue cedido.

- ¿Por qué quiere el puesto de editora?

- Amo la literatura, sin ella no soy nadie, mayormente como secretaria de Shion ejerzo el trabajo de un editor pero sin la paga suficiente. Me parece que estoy preparada para un nuevo comienzo.

- ¿No quisiera otro puesto como secretaria?

- No lo he pensado –Hinata le miró extrañada y dudosa

Un silencio se apodero de ella, la mano de Naruto firmó rápidamente varios papeles, una tensión se forjo en la habitación, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a estrujarse entre sí, nerviosa y dudosa se dejo sentenciar Tendré que buscar otro trabajo

- Bien, ya lo tengo –exclamó cortando el hielo del cuarto.

Hinata miró a todos lados sin entender.

- Será mi secretaria.

- ¿Cómo? –su ceño se frunció.

- Claro, será perfecta. La paga es la misma a la de un editor, te encargaras de mis preferencias, mis reuniones y la entrada de manuscritos. No es una ciencia…

- Pero señor –trato de excusarse.

- Esta dicho, mañana a las ocho en punto de la mañana… espero que sea puntual, me gusta tener el café caliente listo, los manuscritos ya revisados y con comentarios en cada uno, un tabaco ya cortado –se levantó impulsivamente- tener mi agenda lista, espero que te la aprendas de memoria, también debes enviar mis frags a mi casa y estar pendiente de que mi auto este ya en la entrada cuando este saliendo ¿Entendido?

- Yo..yo…yo –Hinata no había entendido nada.

- ¿Entendido?

- Si, jefe –se levantó de inmediato intimidada.

- Muy bien, mañana la veo –le hizo señas que se retirara.

- Hasta luego –contestó para salir rápidamente, no oyó ninguna cortesía por su parte, pero cuando cruzo la puerta de la oficina, sintió que la confianza y el valor le inundaban los pulmones.- ¿Secretaria de nuevo? ¡Eso si que no! –pero cuando se iba a dar media vuelta y decírselo, sus piernas temblaron, el aire se fue y sintió que no tenía valor para enfrentar a un rico.

"Finalmente, siempre los millonarios terminan venciéndome… al igual que Sasuke" suspiró cansada y se dio cuenta de que era inútil luchar.


End file.
